Smoking Beauty: inFamous
by The Energy Core
Summary: AU. To put it bluntly, this is a version of Smoking Beauty that uses the Evil karmatic choices. And, just like the games, this will be non-canon to any sequels that follow.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

**A/N: Well… You people requested it, so, here it is. An "evil" Lets-Play, if you will. But in any case, I own nothing. InFamous is the property of Sucker Punch Inc. and Sony and RWBY is the property of RoosterTeeth. But anyways…**

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

I sat in some sort of booth, padded walls, large microphone, single light, single table, you know, the clichés, when a shaded figure entered the room.

"Now, Ms. Xiao Long, if you could tell me what you know, this will be over all the sooner." The figure said. I inhaled slightly.

"I was in Vale. I wasn't there to do anything in particular, just wandering in boredom, but after a while, some guy bumped into me, dropping a messenger bag before running. I didn't get a good look at him, but I could tell he had a shaved head. At that moment I looked in the bag, seeing some sort of ball and then, darkness. When I came to, I was on the mattress in the corner." I said, my captor nodding all the while.

"Very good." It nodded, pushing a button on the side of the table. "Please escort Ms. Xiao Long to her cell." A few guards appeared within the span of seconds and forcefully grabbed me and dragged me out of the room. I resisted the best I could, but as I was unarmed, it was no use; I couldn't get away, and I was thrown into a glass box.

"Let me out!" I shouted, banging on the glass. But it was no use. I was stuck, no matter how many times I punched the glass.

* * *

**0000**

**7 years later…**

* * *

I sat in my cell, emotionally broken. 7 years earlier I learned what that… thing… did to me; it made me a freak with some sort of smoke power. As time came and went, more joined me in adjacent cell. They were like me, but not entirely the same, each had a different power, all brought here by the guy who threw me into here; I learned his name was Augustus Brooke, current leader of the White Fang, and I hated him with a burning passion, no pun intended. But now, after all this time, something unexpected found me; freedom.

"Prisoner transfer." A guard said as he forced me out of my cell.

"Thank you." I said, a tear creeping out of my eye as I moved down the corridor into a transport, but not before being cuffed with something that left me powerless. I never learned the proper name for them.

Two others were in the transport with me. One was the shaved-headed man that ran into me 7 years ago, now that I got a better look at him, he wasn't anything too special; 5'6", yellow jacket, jeans. The other was Velvet Scarlatina, hiding behind a mask of paper.

_What are these two capable of? _I thought to myself as I noticed the keys to our cuffs had been left next to me. _Dammit. No hands. _I gave a sigh before coming up with an idea. Slowly I inched closer to the keys. When I got to them and bit onto the ring.

"Got it." I mumbled to keep the keys in my mouth. It took a few minutes before I could get my cuffs off, what once they fell to the floor, it felt so good to move my fingers. I unlocked the others, and, with new found freedom, we began to take over the vehicle. Needless to say, we crashed said vehicle, and Velvet scurried off into the nearby forest. "You know. I never got your name." I said.

"Cole McGrath, at your service." He said humbly.

"What? Did you accidently eat sandpaper as a kid?" I asked.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing." I said, beginning to walk away. "I'll see ya whenever." And with that, I was gone.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

Vale had changed drastically in the past 7 years. What was once small shops and apartments on top of them had evolved into a large city, to the point that large skyscrapers towered over the cloud line. "Aren't they afraid that that's going to get hit by a Nevermore?" I asked myself before heading into the area. "Alright. First thing's first; I need to make sure no one will recognize me." I sighed, as that I would likely have to hold up a few shops. "Well, it not like I'm going to kill anyone."

Within the next hour, I held up 3 shops, and it paid off. Even I didn't recognize myself. My bright yellow attire had been replaced with a dark jean vest over a black hoodie. On the back of the vest were two roses, one white and one red, both seemingly merged together. From the waist down was black jeans and white Mary-Janes. And from the neck up, only two things had changed; a red beanie now covered most of my head, and my hair had been dyed black. I regretted that choice for the rest of my days.

"Alright. This should work." I told myself before beginning to roam once again. "Now to stop what started out peaceful."

**A/N: Alright. Assuming someone reads this, I have a proposition; tell me which morality you would like Yang to go through, Good or Evil. Anyways, favorite, follow, and review this story. Choa. **


	2. Chapter 2: Powers

**A/N: Here's the fork in the road from this story's "Heroic" version. Yes, I have used a slightly edited version of the first two chapters from that version, but next chapter is where it changes. Just letting you people know. Copyright rules from the last chapter still apply. Now, we move on. **

**Smoking Beauty**

**Yang's POV**

After I assembled my disguise, I knew what I had to do; get team RWBY together and take down Brooke. "Well I already have one out of 4." I muttered to myself as I wandered. "Now. If I were Ruby, where I would I be?" My question was answered by a large explosion a few blocks away. "I better check there."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I arrived at the scene, I saw a smoking White Fang transport with sugar scattered everywhere, usually made into Ruby's mark. "Well, something tells me she was here." I shrugged, before attention was drawn to me.

"It's him!" Someone shouted. "It's Delsin Rowe!"

"Wait, who's Delsin Rowe?" I asked no one in particular, but White Fang grunts surrounded me.

"One the ground now Rowe!" One of them shouted. I smirked as I looked around the circle of faces.

_So much for the stealthy route. _I thought as the grunts raised their guns.

"On the ground!" He shouted again. I sighed as I assumed an offensive stance, but within the span of a blink, they were down. I blinked again, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Still sown.

"What just happened?" I asked, looking around until I saw a note on the ground.

_Yang,_ it read. _It's about time you came back. Listen, meet me at the address on the bottom of the note in 10 minutes. No more, no less. See ya, Ruby Rose. _

I folded it up, tucking it away in one of my many new pockets before running of to find the address.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I arrived, and heaved a sigh as I knocked on the door. "Be out in just a minute!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. It wasn't my sister's voice, that was for sure. When the door opened I was met by a man, likely a year or two younger than me with a tan complexion and an eerily similar sense of fashion.

"I'm looking for Ruby Rose." I said nervously. "Dark red hair, usually wears a red cape. Know where she is?" He nodded, before closing the door.

"Red! There's someone at the door, says she wants to see you." The man shouted from behind the door. My sister appeared in the doorway a few moments later, a certain kind of crazy I had only seen in during her sugar rushes.

"Yang. It's so good to see you." She said quickly, hugging me hard enough to split me in half. She didn't to change at all in the past seven years. Same hair, same height, same youthful and innocent face, hell, even the same clothes.

"Ruby… you're breaking… my spine…" I sputtered, feeling my eyes pop out of their sockets. On that request, I was let go.

"Sorry. It's just been so long." She smiled. I swore I could see her jittering. "How long has it been, like, two months?"

"7 years." I said sternly. "Have you had any sugar recently?"

"Yes! It's all I eat nowadays!" At that point I could see her bouncing up and down in place. "It gives me unlimited POWAH!"

"What?"

"It's actually true." The man from before said, appearing back in the doorway. "Red here hasn't crashed in 3 years."

"You can't do that to her!" I protested.

"Miss. Please. This was all in the name of science. Have a problem with this, take it up with science, not me." He responded smugly. "Hi. Delsin Rowe." He outstretched his hand, but I smacked it away.

"I was almost shot at because the White Fang thought I was you!" He looked me over and shrugged.

"Eh. I can see it." He said. Ruby was gone, likely looking for anything sweet to fuel her crazy. "Now, I assume you're going after Brooke?"

"Of course." I nodded, my hand becoming enveloped in smoke.

"Wow. A true copycat." Delsin remarked, his own hand now shrouded his right hand. "But you may wanna get some more new powers if you plan on taking on the big guy."

"Alright. Where can I get some?"

"I have a guy working on that." He smirked. "Just head out into the streets and don't get yourself killed."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

I waited for what felt like hours, until Delsin finally sends Ruby as a messenger. Ruby gave me a map and left soon after. I turned it over to see a note from Delsin.

_Yang,_

_On this map is the location of all the White Fang Core Overlays; AKA a generator with enough power to give a Conduit (people like us) new abilities. All you have to do is touch the inside of the Core, and you'll get something cool. Delsin._

_P.S. If you're wondering how I got your name, your sister told me._

I put the map away and looked down, and I was in luck as I saw a Relay right below me. And it was open. I smiled slightly before jumping down and touching the neon aqua light. A surge of power over came me, and I was treated to a montage of me killing White Fang soldiers with some kind of cinder projectile.

When my mind freed itself of the montage, I was once again surrounded by a few White Fang soldier. "Alright. Let's try this." I raised my arm and a ball of smoke shot at a soldier, causing him to fall. Needless to say, the other soldiers were down in a matter of minutes, all covered with ash and burn-marks. "Alright. Let's see what's next."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The next Core was in a dead-end alley, but this time it was closed. I put two and two together, shooting my ash-balls at it afterwards, the outer shell exploding off the power source.

"Now, let's see what this can do." I put my hand against the side of the machine, once again my mind was treated to a montage. This time I was blowing stuff up with what looked like a large projectile.

I snapped out of it, seeing my way out of the alley had been blocked by a transport, like the one I came here in. "I wonder." I launched the missile from the montage at the vehicle, causing it to explode out of the way. I absorbed the smoke from the smoldering wreck before running. "Next."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The next one was in a parking lot, unguarded and closed. This time I cracked it open from a distance to make sure I wasn't seen. The shell came off, and no one came. I shrugged and approached it, once again getting a montage, this time it was a bomb, sending ash and soot into the eyes of the enemies.

I snapped out of it and realized grunts had found me, and I did what the montage taught me to do; drop a smoke bomb. Sure enough, it exploded into the eyes of the enemies. But, as I was unsure of what to do, I ran while they flailed in place.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

2 two go. This one was on a rooftop, so I didn't expect it to be guarded, and sure enough, it wasn't. "Thank god, an easy one." I sighed in relief as I cracked it open and absorbed it. The montage this time was more what I used to go; a fiery ground pound.

So, as soon as the montage was done, I looked down and saw a few unsuspecting grunts below me. So, I jumped from the roof, hitting the ground with a large shockwave to the enemies, naturally knocking them out. "One to go."

* * *

**0000**

* * *

The last one was also the best guarded, with 3 layers of guards surrounding them, two of them holding a minigun. But thankfully, I wasn't going in there alone, as, low and behold, Delsin showed up.

"I expected you'd take this long to get to this Core." He said smugly. "And since it's so well guarded, I'm going to help you with this one."

"Gee, really?" I asked sarcastically with a mocking happy tone.

"I don't have to help you, you know." I took another look at the horde of guards, and swallowed my pride.

"Fine." I said before advancing. Almost immediately the bullets began flying by me, towards Delsin. He skillfully dodged them while I cracked open the core and took its power while the other Smoke Conduit distracted and dodged.

The montage I saw this time was, magnificent. It showed me, rocketing up into the air in 3 smoke clouds, before rocketing towards the ground at full speed, incapacitating everyone around me.

I snapped out of it, and saw that Delsin was growing tired. I sighed and tried to activate my new power, but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. At this point, both Delsin and I threw Sulfur Bombs at the enemies and ran.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

"I don't understand!" I ranted. "Why couldn't I activate that last power!?" Ruby sat there, patient but jittery.

"You know, Delsin told me once about this thing called a Karma Bomb." Ruby said. "Supposedly if you do enough good or evil things, it will activate a super move."

"Maybe so." I said, now thinking about what Karma my choices would line up with. I had a fresh slate, no one knew who I was, and I had enough power to corrupt 10 men. So did I turn evil, look out for myself and cause general havoc, or did I do what I normally did; be the good person that put others before herself. I looked at Ruby, knowing that my choices would influence her as well.

**Good: Accept Ruby's problem and re-bond with her. It has been 7 years after all.**

**Evil: Give Ruby more sugar, and unleash her on the city as a destructive force.**

**A/N: Well. That should do. So, I feel a need to clarify a few things. First, Ruby is now a Sugar Conduit, a conduit whose powers come from consumed sugar, and also comes with a metabolism on overdrive, causing massive sugar rushes. Second; as of now, Yang has all the basic smoke abilities (Not including Blast Shard abilities). And… that's it. Alright. Same deal as last time. Chao. **


End file.
